Beobachtungen
by K.haosprinz
Summary: Dante nimmt sich einen Moment Zeit, um Nero im Kampf zu beobachten.


Es war eine einfache Mission, wirklich. Nur eine Gruppe Frosts, die eine kleine Küstenstadt terrorisierten, aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund hatte es bisher noch keine Verletzten gegeben. Das ließ Dante etwas neugierig werden und würde für immer sein Grund dafür bleiben, weswegen er mitkam. Sicher, er hatte genug von Nero, der derzeit im Fahrersitz seiner alten Corvette saß, während Dante es sich selbst mit hochgelegten Füßen bequem gemacht hatte, gesehen, um zu wissen, dass der keinerlei Probleme mit ihnen haben sollte. Aber, um ehrlich zu sein, hatte Dante trotzdem das Gefühl, dass er mitkommen sollte.

Der jüngere Dämonenmischling war erst vor drei Tagen eingezogen und sie gewöhnten sich beide noch an das hier. Dies war auch der beste Moment, um zu sehen, wie gut sie im Kampf zusammenpassten- nicht dass Dante diesbezüglich irgendwelche Zweifel hatte, aber dennoch. Er wollte diese Chance nutzen, um seinen jungen Verwandten im Kampf zu beobachten, jetzt, wo er ihn mit anderen Augen ansah als noch vor einem Jahr in _Fortuna_.

Bald darauf erreichten die beiden ihr Ziel und entdeckten dabei zugleich den Grund dafür, warum bisher keine Menschen ihr Leben verloren hatten. Zu ihrer Überraschung platzten die Jäger nicht nur in einen Stamm Frosts hinein, sondern genau genommen in eine Gruppe von ihnen, die gerade mit einigen dieser lebendigen Rüstungen vom Orden des Schwertes kämpften. Dante hob die Augenbrauen und wechselte einen Blick mit Nero. Der schien darüber ebenfalls verwirrt zu sein- der jüngere Jäger hatte bestätigt, sie alle gejagt und erledigt zu haben, bevor er seine Heimatstadt tatsächlich verlassen hatte. Anscheinend waren ein paar von ihnen entwischt und hatten sich dazu entschieden, auf eigene Faust ein paar Dämonen zu erschlagen.

Letztendlich sah Dante Nero darüber nur mit den Schultern zucken, ehe sein jüngerer Freund sich zu ihren kleinen Freunden aufmachte, die dabei waren, einander mit langen und scharfen Gegenständen zu pieksen. Der ältere Jäger jedoch blieb stehen, wo er war, und lehnte sich lediglich gegen die Beifahrertür seines Autos, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend. Er grinste Nero an, als Letzterer nach einigen Schritten stehen blieb und einen fragenden Blick zurück warf.

„Du kannst sie haben, Kleiner."

Nero hob eine Augenbraue. „Was?"

Dante zuckte mit den Schultern, so sorglos aussehend wie immer, während er seine Beine an den Knöcheln kreuzte. „Sind sowieso nicht genug für uns beide. Tu mir den Gefallen."

Nach einem kurzen Starr-Wettbewerb konnte der ältere Mann hören, wie ein „Wie auch immer du meinst..." gemurmelt wurde, bevor sein neuer Partner sich wieder umdrehte und sich auf den Weg zu ihren Zielobjekten begab. Die ihn noch immer ignorierten, in ihre eigene Schlacht verwickelt.

Zu sich selbst summend beobachtete Dante Nero dabei, wie er _Red Queen_ von seinem Rücken nahm und sich geradewegs ins Getümmel stürzte. Er war noch immer etwas vom Schwert des Jüngeren beeindruckt, vor allem da er bereits gesehen hatte, wie Nero es für die Wartung auseinander nahm, und ganz ehrlich, er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, wie es funktionierte und noch viel weniger davon, wie zur Hölle der Jüngere es überhaupt so gebaut hatte. Die Idee hinter _Blue Rose_ war ebenfalls dufte, und als er gehört hatte, dass Nero diese ebenfalls selbst konstruiert hatte, bestand für Dante kein Zweifel, dass sein Verwandter eine Art Talent für mechanischen Dinge hatte. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Dante sich selbst beinahe einige Zähne ausgeschlagen hatte, als er mit dem doppelläufigen Revolver das erste Mal geschossen hatte, _komplett_ den immensen Rückstoß unterschätzend, da der andere ihn mit nur einer Hand benutzte, als ob es kinderleicht wäre.

Dante legte den Kopf schief, als einige Eissplitter in seine Richtung flogen, und schaute mit mildem Interesse dabei zu, wie sie an ihm vorbei segelten, dabei fast seine Wange streiften und sich dann einen oder zwei Meter hinter ihm in Luft auflösten. Sein Blickte wanderte zurück zum Kampf und er beobachtete schweigend, wie Nero den Schild eines Alto Angelo mit einem harten Schlag seines _Devil Bringer_ zerstörte, bevor er sich die Rüstung griff, sie suplexte und letztlich so hart in die Halsberge dropkickte, dass sie zersprang und die Überreste dämonischer Seelen in der Luft zerstoben, während das Metall in weißem Rauch verschwand. Wäre er jemand anderes als der Sohn des Sparda, würde er sich wundern, wo zum Henker Nero Angriffe wie diesen aufgeschnappt hatte (schließlich wurden sie normalerweise im Wrestling verwendet und er war sich eigentlich recht sicher, dass es sich dabei nicht um _Fortuna_ s Nationalsport handelte), doch wenn man ihre Herkunft bedachte... Es schien tatsächlich in der Familie üblich zu sein, einfach aus Instinkt zu wissen, wie man kämpfte und dabei alle Waffen nutzte, denen man jemals über den Weg lief. Und eine von Neros größten Stärken war seine immense physische Kraft. Und, anscheinend, seine Flexibilität, der Art und Weise nach zu urteilen, wie er eine absolut perfekte Brücke halten konnte, während er eine gewichtige Rüstung umher warf, aber dass Nero gelenkig war war etwas, bei dem er kein Bedürfnis hatte, da genauer drüber nachzudenken.

Er war zuerst zögerlich gewesen, es auch nur sich selbst gegenüber zuzugeben, aber er hatte die Schläge tatsächlich _gespürt_ , als sie damals das erste Mal gegeneinander gekämpft hatten in _Fortuna_. Hatten tierisch wehgetan, genug, dass Dante kurzfristig hatte triggern müssen, um seine regenerativen Fähigkeiten zu beschleunigen, um mit dem Schaden mithalten zu können. Ganz zu schweigen von der schieren Frechheit, mit der Nero ihm ausgerechnet ins _Gesicht_ getreten hatte. Sicher, er hatte ihn definitiv unterschätzt- aber trotzdem. Das Potential war da- und es wurde auch jetzt offen zur Schau gestellt.

Dante hob gelassen _Ivory_ hoch, pumpte den Frost, der in seine Richtung flog- dank Nero, der ihn nicht nur geworfen, sondern _geschleudert_ hatte- voll mit magischem Blei und schaute mit mildem Interesse dabei zu, wie er schmolz. Mit Frosts beschmissen zu werden war auch mal 'ne neue Erfahrung. Die Überreste waren bereits verschwunden, bevor sie den Boden berühren konnten, und sobald seine Sicht wieder frei war, brachen Flammen aus dem Haufen Dämonen hervor, denen schrille Schreie folgten, als einige von ihnen nach hinten gestoßen wurden. Nun, das war etwas, das Dante tatsächlich neugierig machte- er hatte gemeint, was er gesagt hatte, als Nero das erste Mal aufgetaucht war, dass es ihn nicht scherte, _wie_ sie miteinander verwandt waren. Aber er konnte dennoch nicht anders, als sich manchmal zu _wundern_.

Natürlich, es war nicht so, als hätte der Jäger irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte. Aber trotzdem … und was ihn am neugierigsten machte, war der Umstand, dass Nero, verglichen mit all den anderen Spardas, die er bisher getroffen hatte, so emotional war. Wirklich, der junge Mann selbst war nicht weniger ein wütendes Inferno als das, was sein einzigartiges Schwert auf dem Schlachtfeld entzündete. Sicher, er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie zu den sieben Höllen es überhaupt möglich war, dass das gleiche Blut durch ihre Adern floss- oder auch nur. wie viel-, also war es vollkommen möglich, dass Dante selbst irgendwo noch eine hitzköpfige Tante hatte, die in den Tiefen der Unterwelt oder sonst wo versteckt gehalten wurde. Oder diese Eigenschaft stammte von der anderen Hälfte von Neros Familie, dem Teil, den er nicht teilte. Er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung.

Allerdings sorgte es bei ihm für leichte Bedenken- Dante schaute zu, als ein Bianco Angelo mit seiner Lanze gegen Neros Rücken prallte, sodass der Teufelsmischling einen halben Schritt nach vorne stolperte. Das war ganz und gar nicht gewollt gewesen, aber die Angelos und die Frosts waren immer noch in ihren eigenen Kampf vertieft. Der ältere Jäger hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Nero sowohl während als auch nach seinen Angriffen gern seine Abwehr vernachlässigte, was seinem brutalen Kampfstil geschuldet war- zumindest im Vergleich zu dem, was Dante selbst lieber seine eigenen stylischen, aber präzisen Schwünge nannte. Er nickte sich selbst zu, während die arme Nudel mit seiner eigenen Lanze aufgespießt wurde, bevor sie davon schoss wie eine Rakete, in eine Gruppe anderer Dämonen krachte und sie alle in einem bunten, dampfigen Durcheinander explodieren ließ, und dachte darüber nach, das, was nur als Manko angesehen werden konnte, zur Sprache bringen sollte. Doch dann entschied er, dass er kein Bedürfnis danach hatte, den jüngeren Jäger zu beleidigen- dieser war sich dessen vollkommen bewusst und interessierte sich offensichtlich nicht dafür. Und, nun, um die Wahrheit zu sagen- es war nicht so, als gäbe es überhaupt viele Leute, die diese ungeschützen Momente ausnutzen konnten. Physik, was zugegebenermaßen nicht seine größte Stärke war, spielte auch ihre Rolle- Nero schwang seine Klinge mit einer Hand und _Red Queen_ war beinahe so lang wie _Rebellion_ , wobei sie schwerer war. Sein junger Verwandter steckte alles, was er hatte, in seine Angriffe, um den maximalen Schaden anzurichten. Das war einfach seine Art.

Dante brummte, als er einige Störungen in der Luft bemerkte, als würde die Materie der Atmosphäre auf der Molekularebene zerschnitten werden. Nero hatte also _Yamato_ herausgerissen. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. So sehr er auch das Verlangen, bei diesem Job so viel Spaß zu haben wie möglich, nachvollziehen konnte, war _Yamato_ zu ziehen doch etwas Overkill. Nero war also angepisst, vermutlich, weil er sich bei etwas, das für ihre Standards nur als Geplänkel bezeichnet werden konnte, hatte treffen lassen- obwohl man ihm dafür keine Schuld zusprechen konnte. Drei-Fronten-Kämpfe waren ihre ganz eigene Liga, wie Dante ganz genau wusste, vor allem, wenn man allein gegen zwei Gruppen stand. Dämonenmischlinge oder nicht, nicht einmal sie hatten Augen im Hinterkopf, und den Bewegungen von über zwanzig Gegnern gleichzeitig zu folgen, während jeder sich auf jeden warf, war keine einfache Angelegenheit. Ein unglücklicher Zufall, nichts anderes- und daher auch kein Grund, sauer zu werden.

Doch danach zu urteilen, wie Nero, umgeben von Flammen, auf einmal zwischen den Dämonen hochschoss, angetrieben durch das massive Moment, das durch sein vollständig aufgeladenes Schwert verursacht wurde, bevor er es im perfektem Moment wieder anheizte und sich selbst nach unten katapultierte, die Spitze dabei durch mehrere Dämonen in den Boden treibend, dann war er sauer. Nun, wie Dante bereits herausgefunden hatte, war das Temperament des Jüngeren etwas, das ihm ein paar Sorgen bereitete. Er würde es nicht gerade eine irrationale Angst nennen, ganz und gar nicht, sondern eher... unangebrachte Bedenken. Ja, Nero konnte definitiv auf sich selbst aufpassen, dies bewies er dadurch, dass nur noch drei läppische Dämonen übrig waren und sich an seinem jungen Freund kein einziger Kratzer finden ließ, doch Dante konnte trotzdem spüren, wie Sorge sich schwer in seinen Magen legte. Obwohl er nicht so recht bereit war, es zuzugeben- und das noch viel weniger offen-, hatte der Sohn des Sparda schon oft genug durchlebt, wie seine Familienmitglieder starben, während er machtlos dagegen gewesen war. Er presste den Mund zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen, als ein Entschluss, den er nicht so wirklich schätzte, aber dennoch akzeptierte, in ihm Form annahm. Er mochte es auch nicht, Trish oder Lady verletzt zu sehen. Was also war so anders daran, dass er auf den Kleinen aufpassen wollte? Der Fakt, dass sie verwandt waren, verstärkte seine Beweggründe eher noch, oder nicht? Konnte man ihm wirklich _vorwerfen_ , dass er seine Familie gesund und in Sicherheit sehen wollte?

Er entspannte seine Gesichtszüge, als der letzte Bianco Angelo sich in weißen Nebel auflöste, sein Arm in den Himmel gereckt, und beobachtete Nero, als jener sein Schwert wieder an seinem Rücken befestigte und sich auf den Rückweg machte. Der ältere Jäger stieß sich von seinem Auto ab und öffnete die Beifahrertür, bevor er sich auf den Sitz fallen ließ, sofort die Stiefel auf das Armaturenbrett legend. Er ignorierte den Blick, den er auffing, als Nero um seine rote Corvette herumging und sich in den Fahrersitz warf . Dante musterte seinen jungen Freund, als der den Motor startete und das Vehikel langsam wendete, bevor sie zu ihrem Klienten schnellten, um ihren Lohn abzuholen. Bildete er sich das nur ein oder schien der Jüngere etwas... verlegen zu sein? Einige Teile setzten sich in seinem Kopf zusammen. _Ich verstehe_ , dachte er, _also gefällt es ihm nicht, wenn ich sehe, wie er's verpatzt, eh_. Nun, wenn das der Fall war, dann konnte Dante seine Pläne, wie unfreiwillig auch immer er sie sich überhaupt ausgedacht hatte, durchziehen. Ihm wurde klar, dass, wenn Nero über seine jüngsten Gedanken Bescheid wüsste, er sich vermutlich _ziemlich_ zügig mit der Unterwäsche an einem Fahnenmast aufgehängt wiederfinden würde.

Bald darauf kamen die beiden bei ihrem Klienten an, doch Dante hatte keinerlei Pläne, seine einigermaßen gemütliche Position aufzugeben. Er ignorierte das gemurmelte „Fauler Arsch … ", als Nero aus dem Auto stieg, um ihr Geld abzuholen, und schloss stattdessen seine Augen. Das merkwürdige Gefühl war wieder da, das in den letzten Tagen, seit der jüngere Dämonenmischling mit der Intention zu bleiben in seinem Büro aufgetaucht war, immer mal wieder gekommen und gegangen war. Trotz seiner sorglosen Attitüde musste er sich ebenfalls noch daran gewöhnen. Wieder jemanden zu haben, den er Familie nennen konnte, wieder einen wirklichen Geschäftspartner zu haben, der nicht in näherer Zukunft durch die Weltgeschichte spazieren würde- so sehr er Trish und Lady auch schätzte, sie machten üblicherweise ihr eigenes Ding, wobei Erstere gelegentlich den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte und für ein paar Monate blieb, bevor sie wieder irgendetwas über eine weitere interessante Kultur hörte und daraufhin freudig loshüpfte, um mehr über sie zu erfahren. Sie war ziemlich neugierig auf alles Menschliche, gerade für den einzigen Vollblut-Dämon in ihrer kleinen Truppe. Andererseits war genau das wahrscheinlich auch der Grund für ihren Wissensdurst.

Dante öffnete die Augen wieder, als er hörte, wie die Autotür wieder geöffnet wurde. Er blinzelte, als er sah, wie ihm ein Stapel Scheine ins Gesicht geschoben wurde.

„Deine Hälfte", erklärte Nero knapp, als er die Tür auf seiner eigenen Seite wieder zuknallte, sodass das Auto wackelte.

Ein langsames Lächeln zog an seinen Lippen, als der rotgekleidete Jäger den Atem ausstieß, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Behalt's. 's nicht so, als ob ich irgendwas getan hätte, außer hübsch auszusehen."

Ihm wurde ein überraschter Blick zugeworfen. Die Hand mit dem Geld blieb, wo sie war, unangenehm dicht an seinem Gesicht und ihn am Bart kratzend. Er drückte Neros Hand vorsichtig einige Zentimeter zurück.

„Dein Ernst? Ich hab's dir gesagt, ich hab nicht vor, mich durchzuschnorren-"

„Weiß ich, dass du das nicht machst", unterbrach Dante ihn und beachtete nicht den langsam immer finsterer werdenden Blick, mit dem Nero ihn aus leicht verengten, dunkelblauen Augen bedachte. „Und ich hab's dir gesagt, du kannst dich nützlich machen. Hast du. Du wirst bezahlt. So funktioniert dieses Geschäft, Kleiner."

Dante erwartete beinahe, noch weitere Proteste zu hören, doch nach einem kleinen, erneuten Starr-Wettbewerb holte Nero sein eigenes Portemonnaie wieder hervor und stopfte die Scheine hinein, sie wieder mit ihren Geschwistern vereinend. Der ältere Jäger spürte beinahe einen Stich der Reue über seine Entscheidung.

„Also schön...", gab Nero nach, bevor er das Auto startete, um zu seinem- ihrem Büro zurückzukehren. _Das_ war ebenfalls ein Gedanke, bei dem Dante Zeit brauchen würde, sich damit zurecht zu finden. Besonders, weil es so aussah, als hätte Nero vor, für eine längere Zeit zu bleiben.

Sie waren bereits auf halbem Wege zurück zum _Devil May Cry_ und hatten einen Großteil der Reise in Stille verbracht, in der Dante ein Nickerchen gehalten hatte- abgesehen von dem einen Vorfall, in dem er dank eines anderen Typen aus dem Dösen gerissen wurde, der sie beinahe geschnitten hätte, woraufhin Nero besagtem Kerl eine Reihe ziemlich farbenfroher Flüche angeboten hatte-, als der jüngere Dämonenmischling die Stimme erhob, sein Tonfall neutral genug, um klar zu machen, dass irgendetwas los war.

„Ich bin am Verhungern. Kannst du irgendwas empfehlen?"

Dante grinste bis über beide Ohren, als er sich der Andeutungen bewusst wurde, und er nahm sich einen Moment, sie zu auszukosten, bevor er die Frage beantwortete.

„ _Fredi's_ hat ein paar ziemlich gute Sachen auf der Karte. Liegt sogar auf dem Weg."

„Sicher. Soll ich dir irgendwas mitbringen?"

„Sag ihm einfach, ich will das Übliche. Er weiß Bescheid."

Dante schaute zu, wie Nero vorsichtig nickte, die Augen noch immer auf die Straße gerichtet, obwohl er mit seinen Fingern auf dem Lenkrad trommelte. Der ältere Jäger lehnte sich wieder zurück und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass einen Kampf zu verpassen, aber dafür auf sein Lieblingsessen eingeladen zu werden, in der Tat ein guter Tauschhandel war. Klar, es war alles relativ neu und seltsam für sie beide, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie auch auf Dauer klarkommen würden. Und wenn er so dachte, weil ein Teil von ihm daran glauben _wollte_ , dann … nun. Dann war das einfach so.

* * *

Eine Runde Applaus für Caro für's Korrekturlesen, bitte!

Danke für's Lesen.


End file.
